Chucky vs Leprechaun
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 1-Episode 4: In this Deadliest Warrior match, Chucky, will face off against The Leprechaun. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Authors Note 1

[Type text]

The long awaited Chucky vs. Leprechaun is finally coming!

Get Ready.


	2. Authors Note 2

**Sorry guys, but I need to ask for your help. I don't have a full list of weapons for each contender. Please help me, so I can finish this.**


	3. Authors Note 3

**Thanks for the help guys. Just for that, I am going to tell you what the next two matches are.**

**Buffy Summers (TV version) vs. Ashley J. Williams**

**Terminator vs. Robocop**


	4. Chapter 1

**Sorry for taking so long. But I'm back. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you FanFic Productions and thejokersbrother for inspiring me with this match. FanFic Productions gave me the idea, and thejokersbrother gave me the idea of who to use to represent the teams. Thanks guys!**

Chucky: A psychotic killer, who uses voodoo to become a killer doll.

The Leprechaun: A leprechaun bent on finding his pot of gold, and he will kill anyone to get it.

Who Is Deadliest?

To find out, our crew and horror experts will test some of cinema's most psychotic weapons. We'll see what happens, when two warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It will be a battle to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior.

In the fight club, we are preparing an epic battle that has been waited for by fans for a long time. Chucky the killer doll; and The Leprechaun who wants gold and will do anything to get it. To find out who is deadliest, we will bring in a team of experts.

Scientist, Geoff Desmoulin, will collect the injury data.

Geoff: I will be able to tell you from measurements whether or not a blow would fracture a skull or break a rib.

E.R. physician, Armand Dorian, will analyze the injuries each fighter delivers.

Armand: The weapons we are seeing are very interesting, because they will be wielded by people two aren't very tall, so I'm interested to see how that will be carried out.

Computer whiz, Max Geiger, will record the results of the weapons tests, and input them into a simulator, developed by Slitherine Studios.

Max: This is a very interesting match-up. On one hand you have The Leprechaun, who is basically an un-killable, and on the other hand you have Chucky the killer doll. They are both supernatural, and seem to always come back from the dead time and time again.

The computer will then process the information to determine the victor in a true to life fight between Chucky and Leprechaun to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior?

Our experts are greeted by the team representing our competitors.

Alex Vincent, who played Andy in the first and second film of the Child's Play franchise, will represent team Chucky, along with Jennifer Tilly, who played Chucky's girlfriend in the last two Chucky films.

Jennifer Tilly: There is no question in my mind, that Chucky will not only beat the Leprechaun, but destroy him.

Alex Vincent: No doubt about it, it's not even a contest.

Chucky starred in the film Child's Play. The success of the film led to a franchise, depicting the horrors of Chucky, who was killed, and then using voodoo, placed his soul into a doll. From then on he became more infamous. He was nearly unstoppable. His first goal was to find Andy, who was the first person he revealed his true identity to. Today, Chucky is remembered as one of the most infamous slashers ever.

While our Chucky team believes they will be the victor, our Leprechaun team seems very confident as well.

Enter team Leprechaun. Comprised of Jennifer Aniston and Warwick Davis, who actually played him in the film.

Warwick Davis: The Leprechaun is a near unstoppable killer. He has magic on his side. He can't lose.

Jennifer Aniston: No way can we lose. The killer doll is just a pushover compared to him.

The Leprechaun is the star of "The Leprechaun". In the series, The Leprechaun searches for his gold. That is about it for the plot, except a few exceptions. He may not be as infamous as Jason or Freddy, or even Chucky, but he has still gained a cult following, making him a popular character.

Both contestants will be bringing in their own arsenal of weaponry.

Chucky comes in with: The Knife, a M1911 pistol, an Axe, the Baseball Bat and a Grenade. He also has voodoo, granting him many powers.

The Leprechaun has: A Chainsaw, a Double Sided Axe, a Hammer, Strangling Wire, and his Staff. He has magic as well, which makes him very powerful.

We will be testing long range weapons first, on a gel torso. Leprechaun will begin with his Double Sided Axe.

Armand: Ok guys, we have this gel torso here. It is your target. It is built with the same resistance with human flesh, which means whatever your weapon can do to this gel torso, it will have the same effect on a human's flesh, or in this case a doll's flesh.

Wielding the weapon will be Warwick Davis.

Armand: Ok, Warwick are you ready?

Warwick: Ready.

Geoff: In 3…2…1 swing away!

Warwick swings the axe, cutting into the gels chest. He swings downward, cutting the skull in two. He takes one more massive swing, and it cuts into the gels neck, lodging itself deep inside.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well, you first swing only lightly cut the gel's chest, and it did not do enough damage to be an instant kill. Your second swing however, cut the skull in two, and well he's dead and somebody should probably pick the half of his face that didn't fly off. The final swing found its way into the side of the neck, and lodging itself deep enough to kill. Over all, there are two death shots, and one stunning the gel.

Warwick: Yeah, let's see the doll come back up from that.

The experts show the Chucky team the results, but they seem to shrug it off.

Jennifer Tilly: If you think that's impressive, wait till you see what we've got.

Up next, Chucky unleashes his handgun. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?


	5. Chapter 2

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, The Leprechaun team used their double sided axe as a long ranged weapon that proved to be effective.

Now the Chucky team is preparing to use their weapon. The M1911, a pistol that carries 8 shots in the magazine, and one in the chamber for a total of 9 rounds. Chucky used this in his movies.

Alex Vincent will be wielding the weapon. The target, a Styrofoam body filled with blood inside.

Geoff: Alright, Alex are you ready?

Alex: Ready.

Geoff: In 3…2…1 go.

Alex first shoots the target straight in the chest 3 times. He then aims for the head, and shoots it right through the throat. He then shoots it in the stomach 2 times. He gets 1 shot into the skull, and the last two go into the chest again. After that, he puts down the pistol.

Geoff: Time.

Max: That was pretty good aiming. Look at him, he's all bloody.

Armand: Ok, this man has a collapsed lung, a shot through the heart, the throat, and multiple other spots. Most of these are death dealers. So I would conclude that this is a very deadly weapon in the hands of Chucky.

The tests are then given to the Leprechaun team, but they shrug it off.

Jennifer Aniston: Oh c'mon, a gun is not going to affect Leprechaun at all. It might stun him, but it won't kill him.

Alex: Well I bet my gun is deadlier than your axe. Seriously, we have range on our side.

Our teams try do debate which side has the superior weapon. Meanwhile, our experts seem to be agreeing which of the weapons is superior.

Max: I think it's obvious that the M1911 is the superior tool.

Armand: Agreed, it has the range advantage.

Geoff: Edge, M1911.

Chucky gets the edge in long ranged weaponry.

However, the results aren't over. Next up, we introduce the mid ranged weaponry. Introducing the chainsaw, one of Leprechaun's weapons, it was used to cut a man in half.

Jennifer Aniston will be wielding the weapon and using it on a pig carcass.

Max: Are you ready Jennifer?

Jennifer Aniston: Yeah, let's do this.

Armand: In 3…2…1 saw him to pieces.

Jennifer swings the chainsaw, creating a huge gaping wound in the pig's stomach. She drives the chainsaw into the body, and then drags it down causing lots of guts do fall out of the body. Then she gives one more powerful swing, slicing all the way through the pig. The bottom part of the pig fall onto the bloody floor, and Jennifer stops the chainsaw.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Wow, yeah I don't know exactly what to say about this other than this guy is dead.

Max: Actually, I'd say he's more than just dead he's decimated.

Jennifer: Well this just shows how deadly this weapon can be.

These results are shown to the Chucky team.

Jennifer Tilly: It's a good tool, but we have our own weapon that can cut people, or Leprechauns, down to size.

Jennifer Aniston: Bring it on, because I doubt whatever you are going to use will be as effective as our chainsaw.

Enter the axe. This axe has a one-sided blade, and is a deadly tool. Wielding the weapon will be Jennifer Tilly, with the target being a pig carcass.

Geoff: Are you ready Jennifer?

Jennifer Tilly: Ready.

Geoff: In 3…2…1 cut him down.

Jennifer swings the axe, driving it into the pig, and causing a gaping wound. She swings again, this time lodging it inside the pig's head. With one final swing, she cuts into the pig, it buries itself inside.

Geoff: Stop.

Armand: Well, your first swing cut open his chest, killing him. Your second swing also was a kill, and your last swing nearly cut him vertically in half.

Jennifer: Let's see what the Leprechaun team thinks of this.

When the team is shown the results, the shrug it off.

Jennifer Aniston: Impressive, but not as good as the chainsaw.

Jennifer Tilly: That chainsaw isn't going to do you much good after we kill you with this axe.

Warwick: I'd like to see you guys even get that close.

Alex: You'll never see us coming.

The teams debate over which weapon has the edge? And so do our experts.

Armand: The chainsaw is clearly the better weapon. It cut through the body faster, and it tears you to pieces.

Max: I'm not sure, I like the axe. It is much more versatile.

Geoff: Sorry Max, but I have to give the edge to the chainsaw.

The chainsaw gets the edge in mid-ranged weaponry.

When we return, our fighters come out with their short ranged weapons.


	6. Chapter 3

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, both our teams brought out their mid ranged weapons, with the Leprechaun getting the edge.

Now, our teams prepare to bring out their close ranged weapons.

The Chucky team will be the first to test their weapon. They bring with them, the knife. A large kitchen knife to be specific, Chucky constantly uses this tool. It is deadly and is one of the most iconic slasher weapons in cinema history.

Alex Vincent will wield this weapon. The experts will be using a gel torso to get the results from the weapon.

Max: Ok, are you ready?

Alex: Ready.

Armand: In 3…2…1…go.

Alex stabs the torso in the gut. He then yanks out the blade and starts slashing the torso. He stabs it in the head, cuts out one eyeball, and then jams the knife into the skull.

Geoff: And stop.

Max: This is some serious carnage…watch out for that eye on the ground.

Armand: This is definitely a dead man. You basically cut him of open. To top it all off you cut out one of his eyes. All together I'd say this guy is dead.

Alex: Ok, let's show them the results.

The Leprechaun team sees the results, but tries not to think much of it.

Warwick: Oh please, anyone could dodge those strikes, not to mention the fact that that won't hurt us that much.

Jennifer Tilly: I think you would notice a knife inside you.

Jennifer Aniston: Trust us; our weapon is a lot more powerful.

Enter the hammer. A simple tool turned deadly in the hands of anyone, Leprechaun used this in part 2.

This weapon will be wielded by Warwick and the target will be another gel torso.

Geoff: Are you ready Warwick?

Warwick: Ready.

Geoff: In 3…2…1…go.

Warwick smashes the hammer into the skull, creating a large dent. He then hit the head again, leaving bits of gel on the floor. He then smashed it one more time, and brain began to come out. He then stopped swinging.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well, your first strike definitely knocks him on his feet. The second is a kill, considering there is some skin on the floor. The third is very much a kill, because there is brain on the ground.

Warwick: This is a very dangerous tool.

The other team then sees the results.

Jennifer Tilly: Your first shot didn't even kill him.

Alex: That is a little bit of a disadvantage.

Warwick: Did you see the second and the third, this is deadly weapon.

Alex: Again, these are some of the slowest swings ever. Chucky would have no problem dodging this.

Jennifer Aniston: Just wait and see.

The teams argue, while our experts have already decided.

Max: The knife, definitely the knife.

Geoff: Agreed, because it got the kill quicker.

Armand: Edge Knife

The edge for close range weapons goes to the knife

Next up, both sides unveil their special weapons. Who will be the deadliest warrior?


	7. Chapter 4

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, our teams tested their short ranged weapons, with Chucky getting the advantage. Now, our teams use the last weapons in the special weapons category.

Chucky will begin with the baseball bat. A tool used in the game of baseball, the bat can be deadly when used as a weapon.

Jennifer Tilly will be wielding this weapon on a gel torso.

Geoff: Ok, are you ready?

Jennifer Tilly: Ready.

Geoff: In 3…2…1…go.

Jennifer swings the bat into the head shattering the skull. She swings it again, making a dent in the head. She swings it again, this time opening the skull and causing brains to fly out. She swung again and again and again. She then lowered the bat and stopped.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Ok then let's take a look at the damage. Well, your first shot has him dead, and the second has him even more dead, and the rest is just overkill.

Jennifer Tilly: Well, I'd say this is an effective weapon.

Max: It sure looks that way right now.

The other team then gets to look at the results, and try to bring out the flaws in it.

Jennifer Aniston: This weapon is just a wooden club.

Alex Vincent: A wooden club that can bust your brains out.

Warwick: Please, we can do the same damaged with our staff.

The Leprechaun's staff, a wooden club that can bash, and stab with the other end.

Jennifer Aniston will be wielding this weapon on a gel torso.

Max: Are you ready Jennifer?

Jennifer Aniston: Ready.

Armand: In 3…2…1…go

Jennifer crushes the skull with one swing. She then stabbed it with the other end, piercing the chest. She then swings again and again, bashing the skull to bits. She then stopped.

Armand: And stop.

Armand: Well, your first swing created a huge dent in his skull, causing a large concussion. Your stab kills him, having reached his vital organs. And then you smashed his skull to tiny bits. I would say he is dead.

Jennifer Aniston: Let's see the Chucky team do that.

The Chucky team is then shown the results.

Jennifer Tilly: And you said that our weapon was just a wooden club.

Jennifer Aniston: Yeah, but ours is better.

Warwick: we have options; we can do more damage with our weapon.

Alex: We'll see.

However, that is not the end; we still have two more tests to go.

Chucky comes with the grenade. Since this is weapon packs a serious punch, we will have go outside to test this weapon.

Alex Vincent will be testing this weapon on a group of high tech dummies.

Max: Are you ready Alex?

Alex: Ready.

Max: In 3…2…1…throw it.

Alex takes the pin off and throws the grenade. Five seconds later, there is a huge explosion.

Geoff: Nice. Ok let's go see the damage.

Geoff: Well, according to the three shock pads, these guys are dead. Not only that, but they are blown to pieces.

Alex Vincent: Yeah, I don't think Leprechaun is coming back from that.

The other team looks at the results, but is not fazed.

Jennifer Aniston: Someone like Leprechaun will simply get right back up. He won't even flinch.

Meanwhile, our Leprechaun team brings out, the strangling wire.

Warwick Davis will test this weapon on a gel torso.

Geoff: Are you ready?

Warwick: Ready.

Geoff: In 3…2…1…go.

Warwick wraps the wire around the head and pulls. After about five seconds, the head comes off.

Geoff: And stop.

Armand: Well, this guy is dead. You cut his head off with some wire.

Warwick: Even the simplest of weapon can be deadly.

The other team is shown the results, but they are not impressed.

Alex: Well, I would say good job, had we not killed three people.

Warwick: Bring it on.

Meanwhile our experts are looking at the special weapons.

Max: I have to give the edge to Chucky. Not only does his bat beat the staff, but he has a grenade.

Geoff: I have to agree, edge Chucky.

Armand: Edge Chucky.

Chucky gets the edge in Special Weapons.

However, we still have to look at one more thing. The x-factor. The Leprechaun has super strength, and unimaginable durability. He also has magic on his side.

Chucky is fast, and a small target. He has agility, and swiftness. Also, he is a doll, made of plastic, which has a different density than human flesh.

With the test results complete, Max will put them in the simulator.

Up next, Chucky will face the Leprechaun. Who will be the deadliest warrior.


	8. Chapter 5

Max: "The results are in; it's now time to find out who is the deadliest Warrior."

(Max clicks one of the buttons on the keyboard)

(Scenario: Chucky was alive again, and he found a large pot of gold. He didn't know where it came from, but he decided not to question it at all. He quickly brought it into a storage warehouse. He was going to use it for a later use, so he hid the gold. Meanwhile, The Leprechaun had finally located his gold, and he had also arrived at the location.)

The Leprechaun walked inside the warehouse, looking around for his gold. Chucky had hidden behind a crate, having heard someone was coming. He looked from around the crate and saw Leprechaun.

"What the fuck. Didn't someone tell you it is not St. Patrick's Day?" said Chucky coming from behind his crate.

"I be a Leprechaun. Now where be me gold?" asked the Leprechaun. He stared down at the doll.

"The gold….hell no bitch, that's my gold," replied Chucky.

"Fine then; I will be taking it," said the Leprechaun. He then reached out with his hand and used his magic to flip the large crate on top of Chucky.

The Leprechaun walked over to where Chucky was. He smiled, and lifted the heavy crate.

Chucky jumped at Leprechaun from under the crate with his knife.

"You stupid bitch!" yelled Chucky. He rammed the knife into The Leprechauns shoulder. The Leprechaun stumbled back clutching his shoulder. Chucky then grabbed his bat and brought it up, smashing it against Leprechaun's head.

"Take that you Leprechaun bastard!" said Chucky. He then swung the bat again. However, Leprechaun caught it in his hand. His staff suddenly appeared in his other hand. He threw away Chucky's bat.

"If it's a fight you want, it is a fight you get," said Leprechaun. He then swung the staff, connecting with Chucky's head, sending him back. Chucky realized the situation and ran off.

"Where are you going, lad?" asked Leprechaun

"Fuck you," replied Chucky. He reached down and grabbed his axe. The Leprechaun grabbed his staff and stabbed at Chucky, but Chucky chopped it in half with his axe. He then swung again at Leprechaun, who dodged and slashed at Chucky with is nails.

Chucky looked at his bloody wounds. He then swung his axe again, slashing Leprechaun. He ran off again, dodging a swing from Leprechaun double-sided axe, which had also appeared in Leprechaun's hands.

Chucky hid behind one of the crates, waiting for Leprechaun to near.

Leprechaun looked around wielding his double-sided axe. Chucky heard his steps coming nearer and nearer. The Leprechaun halted, listening for any sound.

"I will find you, and then take me gold," said Leprechaun.

He then swung his axe from around the corner. Chucky rolled away dodging the blow. Chucky got back up and swung his own axe, only for the Leprechaun to block the blow.

Chucky then swung again, this time cutting the Leprechaun's leg. It had little effect though, as Leprechaun grabbed Chucky, and threw him into a pipeline.

"Ow, you son of a bitch!" Chucky yelled.

The Leprechaun charged, swinging his axe again. Chucky managed to roll out of the way. Leprechaun's axe smashed into the pipeline, causing steam to burst out at him. Leprechaun covered his burning face, stumbling away.

Chucky took advantage of this and grabbed his axe. He brought it up and drove it into Leprechaun's back, causing him to fall to his knees. Chucky then lifted it up and brought it back down. He did this again, and then tried once more.

Leprechaun however, was ready, and grabbed Chucky's wrist. Leprechaun brought out his hammer, and smashed it against Chucky's skull, sending him stumbling back. As Chucky got up Leprechaun swung, knocking Chucky back again.

Chucky then grabbed his axe and spun around, knocking The Leprechaun's hammer out of his hands. He then brought it around again, slashing Leprechaun's chest. Leprechaun again grabs Chucky and throws him away.

As Chucky gets back up, Leprechaun starts to walk towards him. As Leprechaun once again picks up Chucky, Chucky takes out his axe and plunges it into The Leprechaun's shoulder. He then takes it out and kicks The Leprechaun, causing him to fall back a little.

Chucky then takes out his knife.

Chucky slashes Leprechaun, cutting his stomach. Leprechaun responds by lodging his axe into Chucky's gut. Chucky again falls back, clutching his gut.

"Damn it," he said. He then ducks, dodging a swing from The Leprechaun. Chucky plunges his knife into Leprechaun, who walks back, stumbling. Leprechaun then punches Chucky, sending back to the stairwell.

As Chucky gets up, he ducks down as Leprechaun's axe is thrown at him. When he gets back up he sees that the axe would've taken his head up. Enraged, he takes out his M1911.

"Eat this bitch!" yelled Chucky. He then shot Leprechaun twice, knocking him down. He then laughs manically.

Chucky took this opportunity to run up the stairs.

As Leprechaun gets up, he sees Chucky running up the stairs.

"You can't run or hide," said Leprechaun.

He then ran up the stairs after Chucky.

When Chucky gets upstairs he takes out a voodoo doll. It doesn't look like The Leprechaun, but Chucky creates a connection between the doll and The Leprechaun.

When Leprechaun gets upstairs, he suddenly feels one of his legs break. He fall down, and sees Chucky using a voodoo doll. Chucky tries to then snap Leprechaun's head, but Leprechaun uses his own magic, trying to resist the voodoo.

"My magic is stronger than your own," stated The Leprechaun. He then uses his magic, and took the voodoo doll. The doll then disappeared, severing the connection.

Chucky then takes out his axe. Leprechaun takes out his chainsaw. The two then stare at one another. They both then charged at one another. When their weapons clashed, they both stumbled back.

When they regained their footing, The Leprechaun swung the chainsaw, slashing Chucky's face. Chucky shrugs it off and cuts Leprechaun, sending him back. Chucky then brings down his axe, only for Leprechaun to catch his wrist.

"I don't suppose you won't be needing this," said Leprechaun, and he effortlessly ripped off Chucky's left arm.

Chucky cries out in pain. Then Leprechaun picks up Chucky and throws him over the rail. Chucky falls crushing a crate.

Leprechaun the teleports down, walking to where Chucky had fallen. When he gets there though, Chucky is not there.

"Hey, asshole," yelled out Chucky, "over here!"

Leprechaun turned around and saw the Chucky had taken out a grenade.

Chuck yanks of the pin.

"Fuck you Lucky Charms!"

Chucky then threw it at Leprechaun, where it landed at his feet.

The grenade exploded, throwing Leprechaun out the window. Chucky was then sent flying through a crate. When it was over, Chucky walked outside. He saw where Leprechaun landed.

He walked over to Leprechaun, drew out his knife and stabbed him in the chest. He then took out his pistol and shot four times at Leprechaun.

"Burn in hell you bitch," said Chucky. He then turned around, walking away to get the gold.

A wire wrapped around Chucky's throat, cutting into him. He turned and saw Leprechaun was not dead yet. Chucky clawed at the wire, but nothing happened. He reached out and grabbed his pistol again. He then brought it behind him and shot into Leprechaun's eye.

Leprechaun fell back again, laying still. Chucky again walked away.

Suddenly, his right arm was out of his control. It brought his M1911 to his heart. Chucky turned around and saw Leprechaun had his arm stretched out, controlling his right arm.

"No…NOOOO!" shouted Chucky, as the gun fired, sending the bullet into his heart. Leprechaun then walked up to Chucky's body. Suddenly, Chucky's moved.

"Hi, I'm Chucky, wanna plaaaaaaaaaaaay….." said the dead doll.

Leprechaun then walked off into the warehouse to retrieve his gold.

WINNER: THE LEPRECHAUN

Max: After a thousand battle, The Leprechaun won 627 times, compared to Chucky's 373 times. The fact was that the only way that Chucky could win was completely dismembering Leprechaun. None of his weapons were made of wrought iron, and his grenade would have to blow Leprechaun to bits, but Leprechaun's durability proved that it wasn't likely.

**The Leprechaun**

**Chainsaw- 153**

**Double-Sided Axe- 125**

**Strangling Wire- 92**

**Staff- 113**

**Hammer- 144**

**Chucky**

**Bat- 22**

**Grenade- 115**

**Knife- 36**

**Axe- 87**

**M1911- 113**

Alex Vincent: I don't care what the simulation says; Chucky would win in a fight any day of the week.

Jennifer Tilly: Chucky would not have gone down; he would stand tall, laughing his head off at how easy it was to defeat Leprechaun.

Warwick Davis: As I said, Leprechaun will not die.

Jennifer Aniston: Leprechaun wins, plain and simple.

**So agree, disagree? Please review in the comments section.**


	9. Next Time On Deadliest Warrior

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, the chosen ones, Buffy Summers and Ashley J. Williams face off.


End file.
